This invention is concerned with a device for controlling the relative speed of either opening or closing of a hinged door or door-like member while permitting free movement of the hinged door or like member in the opposite direction.
In order to facilitate the ensuing description, and for better understanding, the term "hinge brake" as used herein refers to the foregoing type of device. Such devices have elsewhere been referred to as door checks, door closure devices and the like.
While door check devices for relatively large hinged doors are known in the art, such devices are generally relatively large and cumbersome having a great many complex interfitting parts and are relatively expensive in their manufacture and assembly. The present invention, however, is directed to a novel and improved device for use with relatively small doors such as those found on appliances or the like. It is often desirable to control the rate of either opening or closing of such doors, as the case may be, to avoid damage to the appliance. More particularly, the description will be facilitated by specific reference to clothes washing machines, dishwashing machines, and the like wherein it is further desirable to deactivate the machine in the event the door is opened during operation thereof.
Accordingly, the present invention is concerned with a novel and improved device which will not only control the rate of door closing in a washing machine or the like, but will also provide a suitable means for actuating a signaling device such as a switch or the like for interrupting operation of the machine upon initial opening of the door from its fully closed position. In this regard, it should be recognized that it is important to interrupt the machine operation within a relatively few degrees of movement of the hinged door from its fully closed position to avoid the ejection of water, soap, liquids or the like from the machine, as well as to prevent access to moving parts by the machine operator.
In addition, such appliances are price-competitive in the marketplace, and as such, it is important to minimize the cost of additional features and apparatus provided thereupon. Accordingly, the combined closure and signaling device in accordance with the invention is also advantageously designed in such a manner that it can be constructed, assembled, and installed upon the washing machine or the like at but a minimum of additional expense, thus not adding significantly to the cost of the machine.